


Early Morning Skiing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [126]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, it's not fair that you don't get hungover <i>and</i> you get the ladies like you're a sex god or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Skiing

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 July 2016  
> Word Count: 225  
> Prompt: 14. deep in the mountains  
> Summary: "Look, it's not fair that you don't get hungover _and_ you get the ladies like you're a sex god or something."  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Any chance I get to write for Amani and Damien, I'm there, okay? These are my favorite brothers to write, and they're not even related by blood. They are friendship goals, that's for sure. Plus, I just like that I can be more playful in their language.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You sure you've done this before?"

Amani rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, bro. Just a little hungover from last night."

That gets a snort from Damien. "Then you shouldn't have tried to drink me under the table to impress those ski bunnies. You _know_ you can't outdrink me."

"Look, it's not fair that you don't get hungover _and_ you get the ladies like you're a sex god or something." Amani pauses, eyes narrowing as he stares at Damien. "You're not, are you?"

"What?"

"Some kind of sex god."

Damien tosses his head back as his laughter echoes in the early morning air. The sun is just starting to come up over the mountains, and they're in line for the ski lift once it gets started. They've been planning this trip for a couple months now, and he's glad to be out of the heat and sand for a little bit. Even if he's freezing his nuts off to do it.

"If I was a sex god, do you _really_ think I'd let my best friend flounder so badly?"

"I don't flounder!"

"You didn't bring either of those ski bunnies back to the suite last night. You floundered."

"No, I passed out from jetlag and too many tequila shots. Get it right."

"Semantics, man. You still struck out."

"Eat my powder, pretty boy."

"In your dreams!"


End file.
